1. Field
Articles of manufacture, systems, and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a multi chip package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package that increases a manufacturing yield, a manufacturing method thereof, and a memory system having the multi-chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a refining process reaches a limit in a semiconductor chip manufacturing process, costs of manufacturing a semiconductor chip using the refining process are apt to increase. To increase the density of a latest semiconductor memory and a memory module, a conventional two-dimensional (2D) chip manufacturing process technology is being developed to a three-dimensional (3D) chip manufacturing process technology using through silicon via (TSV) technology.